Rai News 24
Rai News 24 is Italian 24-hour news television network owned by Rai. The channel broadcasts full national and international newscasts at the top and bottom of every hour, preceded by national weather forecasts. Traffic information from CCISS is also delivered every half-hour from 8:30 to 18:30 weekdays and from 7:30 to 19:00 weekends. The rest of the schedule has press reviews (morning & night) and various magazines. History This public all-news channel was created on April 26, 1999 thanks to a Service Contract between the Italian public television network Rai and the Italian Minister of Communications. It started broadcasting at 6am. The news channel experiments with an innovative model that combines television, internet and digital technologies. The choice of a multi-screen format, widespread use of video conference connections with correspondents and experts, was significant. Until 19/5/2000, the channel broadcast live five days a week (weekdays only) and replayed all weekend. From the following day, it started airing live news seven days a week. Since this time, it becomes the first 24-hour LIVE rolling news channel in Italia. The research of the separation from narration of the news and opinions about them is one of the strongest points of this channel. Often, videos are broadcast without commentary, and only some subtitles; so as to not bias the viewer. In the last two months of 2005 the channel has realized various scoops about the Iraq war, knowing about the use of particular arms like white phosphorus or napalm from the American armed forces and the behaviour in war of some Italian soldiers in Nassiriya. From November 2006, when the Italian journalist Corradino Mineo became chief of the television, the channel use a new graphic, similar to BBC World News, changing its old graphic which was similar to Bloomberg Television. Today the channel is seen in 24 hours from 5.9% of people in the news at 8 pm is followed by 1 million of people. In March 2012 the study will change after the change took place in December 2011 graphics it all happened due to the rapid increase in public. Mineo will be substituted within February 2013 because he launched his bid in Italian general election. On February 24, 2013 at 7:00 am, the channel has resumed its old name Rai News 24, at the same time adopting a new newsroom and a graphical slightly modified: the bumpers and graphics of the network have been updated with the new logo. On September 27, 2015 at 5:15am, the channel has adopted a new newsroom which is generally all white and improved the graphics design. On July 11, 2016, the channel has adopted another change in graphics. The logo has changed into a blue box as-well the bottom half of the screen at possibly 5:15am CET, and the clock is now blue at 5:30am CET. The headlines (blue bar) appear to be in a smaller size. At the right of it, there is a small orange box, featuring stock markets. On 4 January 2017, the channel started broadcasting in HD. It also adopted new format for showing logo: it is now seen on the upper left of the screen, while before is on the upper right. Programming * Notiziario'' (ogni 30 minuti)' * 'Meteo (ogni 30 minuti)' * 'Traffico a cura di Rai CCISS''' * '''''La Bussola * Economia24 * Week End al Cinema * Studio24 * Studio24 Estate'' (in simulcast con Rai 3)' * '''Central Park West * AR - Frammenti d'ARte * Pillole di fisica * Il Sabbatico * Sport24'' (alle 12.30 e alle 19.30)' * '''Newsroom Italia * Lunedì Sport * Che hashtag che fa * Telegram * Cronache dall'Italia * Cronache dal mondo * Orienti * Americhe * Amarcord * Sembra Ieri * Mordi e fuggi * Vrooom * Tutti Frutti * Che anno è, che giorno è * Ieri e oggi - Sport * Basta la salute * Headlines * US Generation * Domenica24 * Piano Pianissimo Logos Rai N24 (1999-2002).png|First logo (1999-2002) Rainews 24 (2002-2004).png|Second logo (2002-2004) Rainews 24 (2004-2006).png|Third logo (2004-2006) Rainews 24 (2006-2010).png|Fourth logo (2006-2010) Rai News (2010-2013).png|Fifth logo (2010-2013) Rai News 24 (2013-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2013-present) Rai News 24 HD (2017-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2017-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Italy Category:Rai Category:Launched in 1999 Category:Italy Category:News television channels